Whether You Like It Or Not
by Young Eminence
Summary: Percy is a privileged teenager who grew up in the famous Olympia family. Annabeth is a serious young lady forced to stay with her estranged mother. They had a not-so-nice first meeting in San Francisco, which resulted into an interesting series of events in New York. A convoluted relationship made more complicated by family drama, and they had to deal with it. (Cover pic not mine)
1. Chapter 1: She's Unbelievable

**CHAPTER 1**

She's Unbelievable

xxx

Percy Olympia took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment.

 _I wish this could last_ , he thought.

It was not often that this privileged young man from New York could get away to enjoy holidays. The beach of San Francisco was a refreshing break from all the hustle and bustle of his life. The sound of the waves and the feel of sea breeze on his skin made him wish that he could just stay there, away from all the commitment he'd have to face again once he come back.

The cool air ruffled his black hair and he smiled to himself. Percy has always loved the ocean, something that runs in the family. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted with a scenery so beautiful he caught his breath. The sun was sinking, reflecting beautiful colors on the surface of the water, and he was reminded of his early childhood.

During the occasional visits to Montauk beach, his parents would always take him to the shore to watch the sunset. It was the period when Percy was still too young and innocent to care about family name and whatnot. Nowadays, his family hardly spend time on vacations anymore. Thinking about these, Percy realized that he really needed the solitary holiday.

Okay, not exactly solitary. He knew that Argus, his bodyguard, was just in the vicinity, keeping and eye on him but still allowing Percy his personal space.

His mother had fussed and insisted that he bring a bodyguard. He had resisted, but he knew there's no avoiding it. His mom was strict when it comes to his safety. Truthfully, he knew he should be thankful. At least his mom only sent _one_ bodyguard. So much for having alone time.

In one week, he would turn seventeen. Not yet of legal age, but close enough to be bombarded with heavier responsibilities. Percy would be expected to start getting involved in his family's business affairs. He may be the youngest child of Poseidon Olympia, but it doesn't mean he would get little role in their empire. He would be trained, much more than before, so that he would be fit to take over his inheritance.

Percy shook his head. It was his time to relax, not to ponder on the inevitable stress his future holds. After all, he would be returning to New York the next day. Might as well make the most of his time. He tried to push the thoughts away, which became easier when he felt something bouncy hit his head hard.

"Ow!" he said, clutching his head.

"Sorry!" A blond boy who looked no more than twelve was running toward him. He reached down to retrieve a volleyball (so _that_ 's the culprit) and looked up at Percy uncertainly.

"Are you alright?"

Argus appeared beside Percy, gazing sternly at the boy.

Percy rolled his eyes. Argus was _too_ good at following orders from his mom. He looked at the boy, who took on a panicked expression.

"It's okay, kid," Percy said gently. "Just be careful next time."

"Okay! Sorry again," he replied to Percy. He looked back at Argus and ran away in a hurry.

Percy sighed and turned to his bodyguard.

"Seriously, Argus," he said wryly, "there's no need to scare the boy."

Argus grunted. "Perhaps you'd better go back to the hotel, sir. It's already dark."

Percy gazed at the ocean. The sun had already set but through the lights coming from the city, he could see the waves lapping against the shore. How much he wanted to stay there and enjoy the feeling, but he's tired. He'd been surfing all day and his muscles were sore. He needed to sleep. But first...

"Let's go get dinner," he said to Argus, who nodded and immediately set off.

"And not in the hotel," Percy added.

Argus sighed. "Lead the way, sir."

xxx

They chose a seafood restaurant and got a table on the balcony overlooking the sea. Percy was so hungry that he didn't bother to make conversation until he's finished. They started talking about random things while Percy waited for the bill.

When they were walking out, Percy was persuading Argus to stop calling him 'sir' since it felt too formal for the teenager. Besides, Argus had been working for their family for a long time. It's just that it was his first time to be personally assigned to Percy. Their conversation was cut short, however, when a blonde girl bumped into Percy. He turned just in time to see the coffee she was holding drip into her white shirt.

"Woah," was all Percy could say.

The girl looked up in shock. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of gray but Percy could clearly see the irritation in them. They're very stormy and Percy guessed the thunder was just around the corner.

"What have you done?!" she yelled, earning looks from passersby.

Percy flinched. He really hated it whenever scary girls shout at him. Based from his past experiences with his cousin, Thalia, he knew that the situation had a low probability of ending well for him.

But Percy wouldn't back down. He noticed that the girl was also holding a phone near her ear, which meant she must've been on it when they collided. There was a very large possibility that it was really the girl's fault that she got drenched in coffee.

"I haven't done anything," Percy said. "I'm pretty sure I was paying attention to where I was going."

The girl raised her eyebrows. "So you mean this," she pointed at her shirt, "is _my_ fault? How arrogant are you?!"

Okay, she was starting to annoy Percy. The girl's tone suggested that there is no possible way that she be blamed for her current condition. _Can you believe that?_ She looked greatly irritated as if Percy had caused her something much worse than the coffee on her shirt. _Dude_ , it's an accident, which is definitely _not_ Percy's fault. He also hated being called 'arrogant', especially since there were already a lot of people looking.

He glanced at Argus. The bodyguard was glaring at the girl, but apparently his firm gaze wasn't effective on her. Or maybe it's because she was too busy glaring at Percy to even notice.

"With all due respect, miss," he gritted his teeth, "we had just left the restaurant and you bumped into me from behind. So how is that my fault? Maybe you were too busy talking on your phone that you didn't notice there's someone in front of you."

The girl fumed and then...

"Ouch!"

Percy was on his back. The crazy girl had just pushed him. What's _her_ problem? There were gasps from the people looking and the girl seemed to just notice that they had an audience. Argus instantly reached down to help Percy up while still glaring at her.

The girl gulped. Maybe she finally realized that she was overreacting. Or maybe she was scared to find out that Percy had a company. Argus could look scary if he wanted to, especially since he had the physique of a linebacker.

"I'm sorry," she said in a small voice and hurriedly walked away.

"Ohh-kay," Percy said as he got to his feet, "that girl surely knows how to push."

His back and waist aches, thanks to the impact with the hard asphalt. He noticed that people were still staring. Maybe they're also wondering how he ended up on the floor so fast. He couldn't blame them. He also didn't see that coming.

He groaned, frustrated. He was just pushed by some random girl. His mom wouldn't be pleased. He raised his eyebrows at the onlookers and they immediately went back to their own businesses. Then he turned to Argus.

"Please don't tell my mom," he asked.

Argus nodded. He knew how terrifying Amy Olympia could be if she learned that her 'baby boy' got hurt.

"Best get you back to your room, sir," the bodyguard said. "You might need a cold compress so it wouldn't hurt in front of your mother."

"Sounds about right."

Argus gripped his arm to steady him, and got a taxi to take them back to their hotel. Unsurprisingly, Percy spent the whole journey thinking about the gray-eyed blonde, a stranger who disliked him enough at first sight to push him down without hesitation. It was not a great first meeting, but Percy knew that he would not easily forget about her. After all, that girl was something.

* * *

 **AN:** Good day, my dear readers! This is actually my first time writing a fanfiction, but I assure you that I'm giving it my best and will continue to do so. Just give it a chance and please enjoy. Thank you!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, it's all Rick Riordan's.


	2. Chapter 2: The Worst Mistake

**CHAPTER 2**

The Worst Mistake

xxx

Annabeth Chase was definitely _not_ having a great day.

First, she woke up that morning when a loud crash reverberated in their house. She immediately found her twin half-brothers, Bobby and Matthew, just outside her room. Both had looked guilty and of course, around them were ceramic shards. They had accidentally broken a vase in the hallway, and not just any vase. The vase that was made by Sue, her stepmother, herself ten years ago. It was a prized possession, and Annabeth was pretty sure she would not be happy. At the moment, their parents were not yet home (they were due to arrive any minute from a week-long vacation), so Annabeth was in charge. She supervised her brothers in cleaning up the mess and tried to think of how they were going to tell Sue, preferably producing only the minimum amount of yelling.

Sue and Frederick, her father, came just before lunch. Inevitably, Sue had exploded all over the twins despite Annabeth's best effort. At least Sue did not explode on _her_. Thinking that she's lucky, Annabeth happily ate her meal and was already planning her day when Mr. Chase cleared his throat.

"Your mother called yesterday," Frederick said.

Annabeth looked up. Her dad was not looking at her, which was odd. It meant either he was so engrossed with his fried chicken or he was about to deliver bad news. It was definitely _not_ the fried chicken.

Athena Oliver only called her on her birthdays, and she only called her father to talk about Annabeth's arrangements.

"What is it about?" she asked.

"She wants you to go to New York."

"Vacation?" Annabeth asked, surprised. "But summer is almost over."

"Not vacation," her father said tiredly. He picked up another piece of chicken and took time chewing it before he looked at her. "She wants you to stay there for the school year."

Annabeth stared at him blankly. Her mother, whom she only saw personally when she turned seven, wanted her to stay in New York?

Annabeth would already be in her senior year in a couple of weeks. She didn't want to transfer when she'd been in the same high school since her freshman year. She didn't want to adjust right when she's about to graduate. Besides, it would be awkward to live with a mother she didn't know well.

"No," she said to her father. "I don't want to."

"Annabeth," Frederick replied gently, "it's already decided." He glanced at Sue, who nodded encouragingly.

"Perhaps," he continued, "it's time you spend time with your mother. You've been apart for so long."

Annabeth looked at her father incredulously. He made it sound like Annabeth was the one who decided to stay away from her mother. As far as she knew, Athena left her as soon as she was born, so it's for Annabeth to decide whether to take up her offer or not. But naturally, life was unfair for her.

"Like it or not," said her dad, "you will have to start packing your things later, because you're scheduled to fly there tomorrow evening."

"Are you serious?"

Frederick didn't say any more. Annabeth looked at Sue, but she only smiled apologetically. Bobby and Matthew were looking down on their plates. They all knew how Annabeth felt about the situation, but they also knew there's nothing to be done. Athena Oliver was a powerful woman and people always felt compelled to follow her. Thus, it was a losing battle.

Annabeth got up from the table and went to her room. She retrieved her wallet and phone and walked out of the house without a word to anyone. Nobody tried to stop her. Well, they must've known she was not in a good mood.

xxx

She went directly to the beach. The sound of waves was always effective in calming her mind, which is a necessity for a brilliant brainiac like her.

She went to her usual spot and rested her back on the trunk of a tall pine tree. She was meaning to sort her thoughts so that she could think clearly about her very near future. However, this was proven impossible by three girls who were sitting on the sand about twenty feet away from her.

"Did you see his arms?" one of them asked excitedly. "They looked sculpted!"

"Why look at his arms," another replied, "when you can look at those abs."

They all giggled shrilly, and Annabeth thought how silly other girls can be.

The three girls continued to chat among themselves, seemingly about the same guy. Annabeth wanted to chide them, but she knew she had no right to. They will just probably give her the stink eye she often got from shallow girls at school, so she remained quiet and tried again to think about her own predicament.

Several minutes later with no luck on her mind-sorting, and with the three girls still talking loudly, she decided to just leave her spot and take a walk. If she had to hear another detail about this 'hot' boy, she might not be able to restrain herself.

Seriously, _green eyes, black hair, chiseled tan face and body_ : there are a lot of guys out there with such traits. Why those three girls would all be taken with the _same_ guy. Huh, talk about silly.

Annabeth strolled around the beach for quite a long time before she decided she wanted to eat. She went to a nearby cafe, where she ordered muffins and a coffee. Looking around for an empty table, she spotted someone and she felt herself smile for the first time since lunch.

The lady had long brown hair which was pulled back in a ponytail. She was hunched on her table while scribbling on a notebook. There were a lot of papers stacked on her table as if she's been going through them one by one. There were also three cups of coffee, which meant she must've been sitting there for quite a long time. Despite her haggard appearance, it's still quite obvious that she's beautiful.

"Hey, Ms. Jackson," she said when she reached her table.

The lady looked up from what she was writing. "Oh, hey, Annabeth!" she said, her multi-colored eyes wide in pleasant surprise. "Take a seat."

"Thank you." Annabeth sat down while Sally Jackson organized her papers to make room for the younger girl.

Sally smiled at her. "It's been a while since I've seen you. How have you been?"

"I'm fine, Ms. Jackson," she said. "How about you? How's the book going?"

Sally's eyes brightened. Ever since she moved to San Francisco last summer, she has been working on her book. Annabeth actually met her in the public library, and she was instantly drawn in by the woman's interest in writing and kind personality.

"It's almost finished," Sally said. "I just need to fly to New York for some final touches, and then I'll work with an editor there, and it will be published at last!"

"Wait," Annabeth sat up, "you're going to New York?"

"Yes, maybe next week."

"Uhm, how long will you stay there?"

"Maybe two to three months? I might also stay there for a little bit of holiday." She raised an eyebrows at Annabeth, who looked happier than before. "Why?"

"I'm also going to New York!" Annabeth said excitedly. "Maybe we can see each other there and hang out."

Sally thought about that. "That's a great idea. But isn't school just a couple of weeks away? I thought you _never_ skip school."

Annabeth visibly deflated. "I'm transfering."

"Really? Why?"

So Annabeth told her the story and she also expressed her say about the situation. The seventeen-year-old didn't feel awkward at all. Despite only one year of knowing each other, Annabeth knew that she could always rely on the sweet Sally Jackson. The woman was like a second mother to her. After Sue, that is.

"Oh, Annabeth," Sally said when the girl finished. "That's why I thought you looked a little down today."

That's another proof of their close relationship. She always knew when something is wrong with Annabeth.

"Who wouldn't be?" Annabeth said. "I hardly knew her."

Sally held her hand. "But see, Annabeth," she said hesitantly, "there's a reason for everything. Maybe it really is time that you get to know her. After all," she raised her hand when the younger lady opened her mouth to protest, "you're now seventeen. Next year, you'll be of legal age already. Maybe it's for the best that you are forced to stay with her while she still have a say about your life. Otherwise, your strong will might make it impossible for you to ever build a good relationship with your mom," she paused, then added, "grab the chance."

Annabeth forced a smile. Sally had a way of making things seem lighter than they really were. Annabeth wouldn't complain, though. She preferred her burden lessened.

She nodded and Sally smiled encouragingly. They chatted a little while before Sally excused herself and left to meet someone. Annabeth stayed and took her time eating the food. She sat there, thinking about nothing, until she finally decided that it's time to go home. She ordered another coffee, because she just feels like she needed one more, and left the cafe.

She stopped in her tracks just outside the door. There, across the street, his huge build unmistakable, was Mike Kahale, Annabeth's schoolmate. He was also the boyfriend of one of Annabeth's friends, but apparently, he had _another_ girlfriend. Annabeth had just talked to her friend yesterday and as far as she knew, they're still together. So why was he making out with a different girl?

She was so shocked, and she didn't know what to do. Her friend's boyfriend was an asshole, but with his bodybuilder physique, she couldn't punch him without inflicting damage on herself. She couldn't take any chance with the girl he's with, either. She looked like one of those bitchy girls who were so experienced with catfights. Annabeth didn't do catfights.

So instead of attacking them, like she wanted to do, she walked away and fumed by herself. She took out her phone and dialed her friend's number. She was so distracted that she didn't notice that she was about to run into another person.

And that's when she made the most stupid mistake of her life.

She overreacted, she directed her accumulated anger toward the boy she ran into, as if it was his fault that her mother was stressing her, her father is not doing anything, and that Mike Kahale is a jerk. To top it off, she pushed him down onto the hard asphalt and she was pretty sure it hurt. For the finale, she squeaked her apology and ran away. _Bravo, Annabeth_ , she thought, _now you've acted like one silly girl._

Two hours later, lying on her bed and wanting badly to fall asleep, she still couldn't get the image of the green-eyed boy out of her head. It seemed to remind her that somewhere out there is a guy whom she unfairly treated, a guy who would very much like to see her again just for the purpose of making her life quite miserable.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Rick Riordan. That's how awesome he is :)


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise, Surprise

**AN:** I'm back! Thank you for supporting this story. I'm really glad that you're giving it a chance. If you have time, kindly give a review; I'd really like to hear your comments and insights. So, yeah, here comes Chapter 3. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Rick Riordan :)

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

Surprise, Surprise

xxx

 **PERCY**

xxx

The day after the encounter with the blonde, Percy was awakened by the ringing of his phone.

He groggily picked it up from his bedside table and put it on his ear without checking the I.D.

"Yeah?"

"Percy," Amy Olympia chided, "it's noon. You should be up already."

"Morning, Mom," he replied sleepily, "I see you've already talked to Argus."

"You've missed breakfast," she said, ignoring his comment. "What on earth did you do last night?"

Percy groaned. _I was thinking about this pretty girl who unexpectedly pushed me down in front of many people. Sounds crazy, right?_ But of course, he wouldn't dare say that.

"Mom, I've just woken up. Please don't scold me."

Amy chuckled. "I'm not scolding you, sweetheart. I'm just asking. Besides, it's your last day over there. Shouldn't you be doing some final strolls before you pack your bags? I thought you want to make the most of your holiday."

"Fine, Mom," he said, sitting up and throwing off his covers, "I'm moving."

"That's my baby," she replied fondly. "Okay, Percy, I gotta go. Enjoy your last day, and no crazy stunts! I'll have a meal ready for you when you get home."

"Okay," he smiled, "Bye, Mom."

"Bye, sweetie."

Percy allowed himself five more minutes before he stood up and went to take a bath. He decided to just spend his remaining vacation hours in the beach because, frankly, he didn't really have any other plan.

xxx

The afternoon passed quickly and in no time, Percy was lugging his bags through the airport. Argus offered to take them but the young man refused. It's just a backpack and a suitcase, he could manage.

Less than an hour later, Percy lounged comfortably with his headphones on in the business class cabin, while Argus read a newspaper beside him. The flight was supposed to be more or less five hours, but Percy couldn't think of anything to pass the time.

He simply sat and let his mind wander into random thoughts like, for instance, how he could've settled in the economic class cabin to observe people and strike up conversation with anyone who would seem interesting to him. But of course, Amy would never approve. She was actually expecting that he would be in the first class. If Percy hadn't persuaded Argus, he would now be stuck with rich and important people who would probably recognize him on sight and would try to bore him about this and that news or gossip.

It's one of the downside of resembling his father too much.

Percy also thought of the woman he saw in the beach earlier. She looked about forty years old and very beautiful. Percy caught her looking at him intently as if she recognized him. She looked _really_ shocked. He didn't know her, though, but the back of his neck tingled. _Maybe it's the way she's looking at me,_ he thought. Her eyes appeared bright like she's close to tears, and Percy felt awkward. Finally, he just smiled uneasily and turned away.

That's weird.

Then of course, there's also the girl from last night. Percy wondered if they would ever meet again. He hoped so. The girl intrigued him. Most girls he met would never dare do to him what she did. It was a new experience to be bested by someone that is not Thalia.

Percy also thought she looked familiar, by which he meant she looked like someone he saw before. It's just that he wasn't sure who.

He was pulled from his thoughts when the stewardess served his meal, which he ate happily.

Afterward, Percy felt his eyes getting heavy, so he decided to just doze off for the rest of the flight.

xxx

They arrived in New York at midnight and were greeted by Palaemon, a family driver. He took Percy's suitcase and the young man didn't even protest.

Percy was too busy trying to ignore the stares and occasional whispers of people, which are still obvious and irritating despite the cap he was wearing.

He walked tensely toward the car and hurriedly hopped into the back seat while Argus helped Palaemon put the luggage on the trunk. When that's finished, they got inside and drove away immediately.

The two older men both knew how much Percy hated too much attention, especially from strangers. He'd had enough troubles in the past because of them.

Percy sighed. _Welcome home,_ he thought wearily.

An hour later (the traffic was heavy), they were home. He had just stepped out of the car when a huge furry mass tackled him.

"Geez," Percy laughed, "I miss you, too, Mrs. O'Leary."

He ruffled the shaggy fur of his black Newfoundland dog, who barked happily and licked his face enthusiastically.

"Your pet really knows how to take away my moment," a female voice said.

"Mom!" Percy got to his feet and hugged his mother.

"Here's my sweet boy," Amy said lovingly and kissed his cheek. "I really missed you, Percy."

She pulled back just enough to address Argus and Palaemon, who had finished hauling the luggage to the front door.

"Thank you for looking after my son, Argus, and Palaemon, for driving them safely home," she said. "You two can rest now."

The two men nodded politely and went their ways.

Amy looked back at Percy and smiled. "Everyone else is already asleep," she told him, "but I'm sure you'd be hungry. I prepared homemade burgers and _real_ fries."

Percy smirked. His mom knew his love for the said foods, but she didn't trust any commercially made ones. As a solution, she made her own _healthy_ all-organic recipes. Percy didn't argue, though: they all taste heavenly.

Percy let himself be pulled into the dining room.

xxx

The next morning, Percy woke up at 7:00. He washed his face and went down for breakfast, still in his pajamas because he didn't feel like showering yet.

In the dining room, he saw his dad in a business suit reading a newspaper with a coffee in front of him. His older brother Triton, also in pajamas, was sitting listlessly waiting for food. He was first to notice Percy.

"Hey, bro," he greeted with a yawn, "you're up."

"Hey, Tri," Percy replied playfully, "you look tired."

"He's suffering from hangover," Poseidon said, laughing. He put down his newspaper and looked at Percy. "How's your vacation, son?"

So Percy told them.

It was really nice to talk to his family. They weren't like other rich people he knew who couldn't care less about what their relatives are up to. Percy's family is always interested at whatever he do, even if it seems like nothing. Amy called it his "magnetic charm."

When his mom appeared from the kitchen, carrying a plate of freshly baked rolls and talking to a maid holding pancakes, Triton sat up with renewed energy. "Any girl you met, Percy?"

Amy instantly looked away from the maid. "Triton!"

Poseidon and Percy chuckled while Triton looked up innocently. "Yes, Mom?"

Amy put down the plate and crossed her arms. "What are you saying?"

"Oh, Percy meeting a girl?" Triton asked, "Come on, Mom, he's almost seventeen. He can have a girlfriend."

"Just after she got through me," Amy huffed.

Percy tried not to wince.

It's true he hadn't had a girlfriend before. And yes, it's true his mom was overprotective. According to his cousin Apollo, aspiring girlfriends tend to run away whenever they learn that their target is a mama's boy.

The way Amy was acting, Percy wondered if he'd ever have romance someday.

"And don't forget me, dear," another voice said.

Percy looked up, surprised, and groaned inwardly. Talk about overprotective.

Every hope of a completely independent future (including the romance) vanished from Percy's mind. It was replaced with dread, for their visitor would surely make his mother seem like a neglectful parent.

There in the doorway, looking beautiful and elegant despite her green apron, was his grandmother, the formidable Rhea Olympia.

xxx

 **ANNABETH**

xxx

"Shit."

Annabeth didn't know what else to say. She'd just landed in New York, alright, but a possible problem was already staring her at the face.

Twenty feet away from her, now with _two_ grown men as chaperones, was the guy from last night.

 _Really, Annabeth? Are you sure?_

Okay, the guy himself was wearing a cap. Annabeth wouldn't even have noticed if not for the fact that a lot of people were staring at him. _Is he famous? He sure looks handsome... Okay, did I just say that?_

She also wouldn't have noticed if she hadn't recognized the huge man beside him, the one who was glaring at her during the 'incident'.

 _Gosh, is he a New Yorker?_ she thought. _What if we meet again? That's definitely_ not _gonna end well for me._

But her most important question: _What_ _if he see me now?_

Annabeth turned away so fast that she bumped into someone.

 _Right, Annabeth, how many more people will you bump into?_ she thought, frustrated, as she fell on her butt, which was _totally_ embarrassing.

She was trying to calm her nerves to avoid another incident like last night when a deep voice called her name.

 _"_ Miss Annabeth Chase?"

She looked up to the man she collided with. He was wearing a black business suit and was holding out his hand to help her up.

Annabeth was sure she didn't know him, but she took the hand.

"Do I know you?" she asked, the moment she's on her feet.

He smiled and shook his head. "You don't," he admitted, "but I'm here to take you home on Ms. Oliver's orders."

Annabeth apparently appeared disbelieving, because he held out something.

"Here's my business card."

It was a simple light gray card with the name Atty. Daedalus Labyr written in formal letters. On one corner is a logo with an owl and olive branch, a symbol Annabeth recognized as the insignia of Oliver Law Firm, her mother's company.

She looked up, surprised. "You're a lawyer?"

"Yes," he nodded," and your mother requested this favor of me. She said you are not quite familiar with New York. I'm supposed to escort you to your house. Do you have everything with you?"

"Y-Yeah."

She couldn't believe she's being escorted by a lawyer. She felt like a rich kid.

She followed the man outside into a black BMW.

 _Woah_ , she thought, _Daedalus sure_ is _rich._

She hopped into the back seat and settled awkwardly. She didn't know how to struck up a conversation with a lawyer she'd met just a few minutes ago, so she decided to just remain silent and looked out the window for the rest of the trip.

xxx

Forty or so minutes later, Annabeth was standing open-mouthed in front of a building she certainly didn't expect.

When she saw the big gate guarded by two men in black, she thought it must be because her mom owned a law firm, making security necessary. The guards checked Daedalus business card and let them pass through, and that's when Annabeth's eyes widened.

Daedalus drove through a circular driveway, with a beautiful fountain in the center, and stopped the car before the double front doors of a magnificent three-story mansion that, in her opinion, seemed too big for one person to live in.

 _My mom lives here all by herself?_ she mused.

Sure, she knew her mom is rich, but she didn't know _how_ rich. She looked back at Daedalus, who was staring at her with barely contained amusement.

"Are you _really_ sure this is the right house?" she asked again.

"Yes, Ms. Chase," he said patiently. "You should be heading in. Your mother is probably home already."

He put his hand on her shoulder and steered her to the front door and rapped the knocker.

Seconds later, a maid opened the door. She bowed to Daedalus and smiled at Annabeth.

"You must be Ms. Annabeth," she said politely. "Please come in. Your mother is waiting. You too, Mr. Labyr."

"No, my dear," he said, "I must decline. Just take care of this young lady."

He smiled at Annabeth before walking back to his car. She watched the him go before she looked back at the maid, not sure what to do.

Annabeth felt nervous about meeting her mother, especially because it's been ten years since she last saw her.

The maid seemed to understand, though.

"It's alright, miss," she said gently before gesturing with her hand. "My name is Mia. Please follow me."

She led her through the spacious living room, which was so beautiful that Annabeth couldn't help saying "wow", and into the dining area, which was as elegant.

There, sitting at the head of a long table was a beautiful woman who looked so much like Annabeth. They have the same stormy gray eyes and the same facial features. They even have the same build: athletic but not buff. The only difference was the hair. While Annabeth's was blonde, her mother's was jet black.

Ms. Oliver was on the phone when Annabeth entered the room, and she didn't seem to notice her daughter for two full minutes, which was a little irritating on the blonde girl's part.

Finally, Athena gave out a statement that sounded like a stern order and ended the call. She looked up at her daughter, who, along with the maid, was standing uncomfortably in the doorway.

"You can go, Mia," her mother told the maid, who bowed and left hurriedly.

Annabeth suddenly felt more anxious. She looked down, not wanting to meet her mother's eyes. The older lady seemed scary both on the phone _and_ face to face.

As if sensing her thoughts, Athena Oliver smiled.

"I see you've grown nicely, Annabeth," she said with forced casualness. "Come and sit. We have... _a lot_ to talk about."


	4. Chapter 4: The Second Meeting

**AN:** Hi, guys! I'm back again! I just want to say thank you for reading this. It makes me motivated to keep writing. Also, kindly review if you have time :)

 **Disclaimer:** I wish I were Rick Riordan, but that's never gonna happen. Everything belongs to him, and I'm just an aspiring writer trying to practice.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

The Second Meeting

xxx

 **PERCY**

xxx

"So let me get this straight," Percy said to his older brother, "Grandma's gonna stay here, in _this_ house, for the _whole_ school year?!"

After breakfast, he had pulled Triton into his room for questioning. He had learned that after five years of staying in Greece, Rhea had appeared unannounced two days ago and had insisted that it remain a secret from Percy so she can surprise him.

Well, he surely was surprised.

"Uhmm," Triton scratched his head, "it can be longer than that—"

"WHAT?!"

"– She did say it depends on her. She'd go whenever she wants to." He raised an eyebrow at Percy. "Honestly, bro," he said dryly, "you're overreacting."

Percy slumped on his bed. Triton knew very well that Percy's reaction was reasonable.

Of all ten Olympia cousins, Rhea had long decided that Percy was her favorite. Ever since he was introduced to the family, Rhea had always been there, looking after him, making sure he's safe, and healthy, and happy, and… everything else a loving grandmother would want for her little boy.

If not for his Aunt Hestia, Percy would have been spoiled rotten by now.

 _Wait,_ Percy sat up, _Aunt Hestia!_

"Why can't Grandma stay with Aunt Hestia?" he asked Triton. "I mean she's all alone at her house."

"Don't be ridiculous, Percy," Triton said, "you're gonna walk up to Grandma and tell her to pack and go stay at Aunt Hestia's?"

Well, putting it that way, it did sound rude. Rhea wouldn't be impressed.

Percy sighed, acknowledging defeat. On the other hand, thinking of Aunt Hestia reminded him that he hadn't seen her for two months. Maybe it's time to visit.

He stood up and made his way to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Triton asked.

"Aunt Hestia," he answered, "she's at school, right?"

Triton nodded, standing up. "You might like to bring Grandma with you. She'd like to see her and the school, too." He winked then left the room.

xxx

Two hours later, Percy was walking the corridors of his school, Olympus Academy. Next to him was Rhea, observing her surroundings as if making sure there is no stray dirt and that the school is ready for the coming school year. She's also probably looking for differences from five years ago, when she last visited.

Along the way, they were greeted by faculty members and staffs who were milling around. They all seemed surprised to see Rhea, especially the old-timers. The new employees, on the other hand, looked confused but bowed respectfully. They must have thought that since the lady was accompanied by Percy, the owner's nephew, she must be related, too. After all, there's the family resemblance.

Finally, they arrived into an oak door with a plate saying, "Principal's Office". Inside, sitting behind her desk and poring over some documents, was Hestia Olympia, the youngest child of Rhea and her husband Kronos.

She looked up when they entered and her face took on an expression of pleasant surprise.

"Mother, Percy," she greeted, getting to her feet, "I didn't know you're coming today."

"Well, dear," Rhea said disapprovingly, "if not for Percy here, it would now be two days that you're ignoring me. You didn't even call."

Hestia sighed. "I'm sorry, Mother. It's been crazy around here."

She looked so tired that Percy felt worried. Even Rhea, who he thought was planning on acting all upset to make her daughter feel guilty, looked concerned.

"Oh, dear," Rhea said, walking up to Hestia, "have you eaten?"

Rhea smiled weakly. "Later, I'm planning on it. Care to join me?"

xxx

They waited another hour because Hestia still had some important papers to sign. To pass the time, Percy accompanied his grandmother around the school until a secretary came to fetch them. Hestia led the way out and drove them into an Italian restaurant.

There, both woman asked Percy to tell them about his vacation. Then they talked about Rhea's stay in Greece. It seemed that she spent most of her time in the beach (she stayed in a family beach house). She also flew to France, Italy and Germany for some time.

Percy felt a little jealous. He wanted to be like Rhea, retired and free to go wherever she wants, whenever she wants. Unfortunately, he can't retire because he hadn't even started yet.

Hestia also shared about what she's been up to the last two months. Apparently, she's been busy with charity (Olympia Foundation) and the school. She'd been talking to investors who could help in further improving the prestige of the academy.

Percy listened attentively. After all, such conversation would be common in his future. He was already expected to know who's who in the business industry. Percy's been trying his best to remember names.

After lunch, Hestia asked if they could accompany her to a bookstore. She said she'd like to buy some new books for her collection. Like Rhea, Percy didn't have any more plans for the day so he agreed.

In the store, while the two woman were browsing the shelves, Percy wandered around aimlessly. He didn't like to read, which was just fine, since he thought the activity was too time-consuming. He'd rather play around than sulk in a corner with a book.

While passing by the 'Classics' section, Percy caught a glimpse of a familiar blonde-framed face. He stopped in his tracks.

 _Could it be?_ he wondered.

Peering back carefully, he was rewarded with the sight of a pretty tan girl reading the back of a book with a serious expression.

Percy felt his lips curl into a mischievous smile.

xxx

 **ANNABETH**

xxx

Annabeth was feeling downcast.

After her dinner with Athena the night before, where she was told about the rules of her living arrangement and informing her that she's been enrolled into Olympus Academy (she didn't know the school), she was showed to her room by Mia. It was spacious and pretty (what did you expect?) but Annabeth didn't care.

She didn't even bother to change before jumping into bed and trying not to cry.

Her mother didn't seem like a mother.

During their conversation, Annabeth tried to look for any sign of affection but didn't see any. It was like she was just another employee Athena was talking to. She laid out the rules the way Cinderella's stepmother would, which was ironic, since her stepmother Sue _never_ talked to her with such coldness.

According to Athena, Annabeth was supposed to stay at home if there's neither school nor any business her mother permitted, in which case she's most likely to be accompanied by a bodyguard. She was also expected to study hard (no need to remind her) and to familiarize herself with business ethics and ways.

Annabeth was so upset that she found herself thinking of ways to rebel, which was _so_ not like her. She fell asleep contemplating how the following day would likely proceed.

The next morning, after breakfast with her mother (they didn't talk), and after her mother left, Annabeth went back to her bedroom to get dressed. She then proceeded to the gate, where, unfortunately, a guard was on the watch.

"Going somewhere, ma'am?" he asked.

Luckily, Annabeth had an excuse ready.

"I was thinking of visiting my new school," she said innocently, "get familiarized with it. I can, can't I?"

The guard frowned. "Ms. Oliver didn't inform us that you're going there," he replied. "I'll need to verify."

Annabeth resisted rolling her eyes. She knew all the security was necessary since her mom was a lawyer, but she felt like a prisoner in her own house.

The guard produced a phone from inside his coat then dialed a number.

"It's Salvador, ma'am," he said, "Ms. Annabeth is asking if she could go to her school to familiarize herself."

He listened to the reply then, "Yes, ma'am."

"What did she say?" Annabeth asked.

"She said you could go with me," he said and she fought back a groan.

Salvador called another guard to watch the gate, then gestured for Annabeth to follow him.

They arrived into the garage where four cars were parked. Salvador went into a white BMW and opened the back seat door for her.

They drove off, with Annabeth pondering how ridiculous her arrangement was.

xxx

They arrived at the school, which, Annabeth had to admit, was pretty cool. She toured the whole place, with Salvador behind her, and she saw how beautiful the facilities are, especially the library.

She could've stayed there, browsing all the shelves, but of course, there is the plan.

And there is another place full of books.

After the tour, she excused herself to go to the restroom. Salvador, bless his naïve heart, seemed to believe that Annabeth wouldn't do anything troublesome, so he said he'd be in the car.

Annabeth couldn't believe her luck. Now there was no need for her to do the stupid climb-through-the-restroom-window stunt. She just had to make sure Salvador wouldn't see her on the way to gate.

She easily made it out of the school vicinity and got a taxi to drive her to the nearest bookstore, without Salvador ringing the bells or anything.

 _I'm so brilliant,_ she thought cheerfully.

If only she knew how wrong she was.

Half an hour in the bookstore, she was looking for a good Classic when she heard a boy's voice.

"I didn't think I'd see you here."

Annabeth was still.

 _Is this my punishment for sneaking off?_ she cried silently.

Looking up, she saw the one person she dreaded to meet again. He looked the same: tousled black hair, sea-green eyes, and, alright, handsome features. Only now, instead of looking pissed off like last time, he looked mischievous, as if pondering the best way to make Annabeth uncomfortable.

"You wouldn't even greet me?" he said in mock hurt.

Annabeth bit her lip. _Apologize,_ she thought, _just apologize and be done with it._

"Listen," she started, "what happened last time, it was a misunderstanding."

The guy raised an eyebrow. "A misunderstanding?"

The way he was looking at her, she was pretty sure he's enjoying her misery.

He took a step forward and leaned closer. Annabeth leaned back.

"I don't hold grudges against people," he said, "but, see, you can't deny it was embarrassing on my part to be shouted at and pushed down in front of many people."

"Uhmm," Annabeth tried hard not to squirm, "sorry?"

The guy snorted and smiled as if trying not to laugh out loud.

"You know what," he said, leaning back, "you look kind of cute when you're nervous."

Annabeth was speechless. She was expecting something along the line of _Sorry is not enough!_ Instead, all she got was _she's 'cute'_?

The guy was weird. Either that, or he's simply messing with her.

"You really look like someone famous," he said suddenly, "are you some businessman's daughter?"

 _Uh-oh._ The last thing she needed was this guy to run around and tell everyone that Athena Oliver's daughter is a crazy bitch who picks a fight with random strangers. Her mother would be livid.

Before Annabeth could lie and say that she's not, someone interrupted them.

"Percy, dear?" a woman's voice said.

The boy, Percy, flinched and turned to face a beautiful lady who looked somewhat familiar to Annabeth.

"We're paying already," she told Percy. "Are you getting anything?"

"No, Aunt Hestia," he said, looking back at Annabeth, "I'm just chatting with… a friend."

Annabeth internally winced. Now she was sure he was messing with her.

Hestia looked at her and for a moment, she seemed surprised.

 _Maybe she knew my mom,_ Annabeth thought, _I look a lot like her._

But Hestia just smiled and held out her hand.

"I'm Hestia, Percy's aunt," she introduced. "It's nice to meet you…?"

Annabeth was reluctant to say her name, especially in front of Percy, but she felt compelled to.

"Annabeth," she said and shook Hestia's hand.

"How long did you two know each other?"

 _Just two days ago. We had_ _a_ fantastic _first meeting! Wanna know the details?_

Of course, Annabeth wouldn't say that. She didn't want to say anything at all, which was probably rude. Fortunately, Percy piped up.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, "we met in San Francisco."

"Ah," Hestia, "I see." She looked like she knew they were hiding something, as if she couldn't believe they'd be friends.

Annabeth couldn't blame her.

Suddenly, her phone rang. She took it out and saw that her mom was calling.

She knew she should be worried, but she's actually relieved. At least she now had an excuse to leave.

"I'm sorry," she said politely, "but I think my mom is already looking for me."

Hestia smiled and nodded while Percy looked a little annoyed, as if he couldn't quite believe she's evading him again so easily.

Annabeth didn't waste any time, though. She immediately took off, not even bothering to look back or answer her mother's call.

xxx

On the taxi ride home, she found herself contemplating about how much Hestia looked familiar. Only when she's at her room did she realize why.

She looked so familiar because she saw the lady's picture just that morning. She saw it at one of the walls of the school.

 _Hestia Olympia_ , she thought, _principal, president, and owner of Olympus Academy._

Annabeth groaned, lying down on her bed.

"Does it mean Percy also attends there?" she wondered aloud. "And he looked seventeen, like me."

Annabeth sat up suddenly and voiced out the important question:

"What if we're classmates?!"

Letting the possibility sink in, Annabeth started dreading the impending school year. If she'd had to deal with that guy for ten months…

Well, from what she'd observed that afternoon, Annabeth was pretty sure he'd be happy to have her in close vicinity, making it easier to mess with her whenever he feels like it.

Closing her eyes, Annabeth prayed that she wouldn't be so unfortunate.


	5. Chapter 5: Possibilities

**AN:** Hi, guys! So this is Chapter 5, and it includes Percy and Annabeth's first day of school. Now, I know the usual age for high school senior is eighteen, but in these story, they're only seventeen. I just followed what's in the books, and it's quite alright for a 17-year-old to be a senior already. It's actually my case. So that's about everything I meant to say. Enjoy reading and reviews are loved!

 **Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Rick Riordan :)

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

Possibilities

xxx

 **PERCY**

xxx

One week after his second encounter with Annabeth, it's Percy's seventeenth birthday.

He had pleaded with his parents to not make a big deal of it. He just wanted a simple gathering with their family and his best friend Grover Underwood. The adults relented eventually, since they can make up for it on Percy's 18th birthday. Now, _t_ _hat_ definitely calls for a big celebration.

In the evening of August 18th, invited guests were welcomed into Poseidon Olympia's home for a barbecue party. Hestia and Grover were the first to arrive, and they both helped with the food while waiting for others.

Zeus and his wife Hera came with Percy's cousins: the twins Artemis and Apollo, Thalia and Jason. Hera was studiously ignoring her four stepchildren, as if they had just finished a row. That was kind of normal, though. Hera hates them all: two sets of children her unfaithful husband fathered by two different women.

Bianca and Nico appeared with their father Hades and stepmother Persephone right after Zeus' family. Okay, so there is no unfaithfulness in this. Persephone was already the second wife. The first one, Maria di Angelo, Bianca and Nico's mother, died in a car accident. Then Persephone came to his life and Hades decided she's the one. LOL.

They all settled around a long dining table with Percy on the head as Amy lowered his blue birthday cake in front of him. Everybody sang "Happy birthday" which made Percy laugh, especially because some of the adults looked silly trying to keep up with his teenage cousins. He made a wish and blew the candles.

Once everybody was eating, Apollo sat up and asked him about his plans.

"Plans?"

"You know," Apollo said, "being a man and partying."

Artemis punched his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You're being stupid," Artemis said.

Percy saw his mom and grandmother glaring at Apollo. _Here it comes_ , he thought.

"Apollo, dear," said Rhea disapprovingly, "behave yourself. Percy is not yet of age. He's not supposed to do partying without supervision."

Percy's ears reddened. He could see his siblings, cousins, and best friend trying hard not to laugh. Thalia even turned aside to hide her smirk. Poseidon, Zeus and Hades were trying to appear interested on their meals. Their wives were smiling. And Hestia was grimacing.

 _Great,_ _I'm definitely feeling older._

"Mom," Hestia said gently, "please be sensitive. Percy wouldn't want you treating him like a child now that he'd just aged another year."

"I'm being sensitive, dear," Rhea defended. "I'm merely asking that Apollo do not influence Percy with his bad habits."

Artemis elbowed Apollo before he could protest.

"You know what," Triton blurted out, "why don't we just eat and then talk later. We can watch a movie if you'd like."

"Or," Thalia said, "we cousins can stay for a sleepover and mess around later."

The adults seemed to agree, because Rhea seemed to agree. Having all her grandkids within reach for a night must be excellent in her opinion.

"Oh, well," she shrugged elegantly and continued with her food, now only talking to the adults. Maybe she's thinking that she had all the time to chat with her grandkids later.

Percy was relieved. He was sure his cousins would do their best to keep Rhea away during the sleepover. They could be quite creative.

xxx

"Why are we using my room again?" Percy asked as he scanned the mess that was once his orderly bedroom.

"Cheer up, Perce," Apollo said as he hung streamers on the walls, "we're going to have a _real_ party."

Percy raised his eyebrows. "What are you talking about? I thought we're just going to do the usual fool around."

"Well, this is _our_ usual fool around." Triton closed the door behind him holding two cases of what looked like…

"Is that beer?!" Percy asked in disbelief. Jason, Nico and Grover looked up from the CDs they were checking out.

Triton winked. "Dad helped me sneak this in. His only condition is to not allow anyone younger than you to drink."

"Come on!" Jason and Nico complained.

"Seriously?" Percy asked gleefully. He thought how grateful he was that his father's just so cool.

"Alright," Triton put down the cases of beer, "where are the girls?"

xxx

"The adults had left," Artemis said happily, "and Grandma, Aunt Amy, and Uncle P agreed not to bother us."

"At last, some fresh air," said Thalia, lying on her back. "If I had to hear another 'Young lady, mind your manners' today, I'm gonna puke."

"Young lady, mind your manners," Nico said with his best imitation of Hera, pushing away Thalia's foot.

Thalia kicked his shin.

"Hey!"

"The two of you," Grover mocked, "mind your manners."

Thalia face-palmed.

"Well," said Triton, "if you're finished, I say we get on with my brother's party."

He patted the beers. "How about we start with the drinks?"

An hour later, Apollo, Triton and Thalia were pretty much wasted. They ridiculously challenged one another into a drinking contest and consumed more than half of their beer supply. Artemis, Rhode, Kym, Percy, and Grover each had just one bottle. Bianca declined and chose to join Jason and Nico, who were both sulking and trying to watch a movie despite the noise.

"And I was like," Apollo slurred, "'I swear, Daphne, you're the only one.' But she just yelled and run off."

Jason threw a popcorn at him. "Can't blame her, bro. I, for one, don't believe that you ever settled for 'only one'."

"I'm hurt, little brother," Apollo sobbed, "I do know how to settle for just one girl."

Artemis snorted.

"Not you, too," Apollo wailed then promptly lost consciousness.

Triton laughed hysterically. "Huh, I'm the best drinker," he proclaimed proudly with a dramatic arm gesture. "Alcohol is water to me. No one can beat me!"

Thalia hit him with her bottle. "Idiot, I'm still sober," she said, her eyes drooping. "I'm _definitely_ better than you."

Rhode and Kym snickered. Artemis smirked and took Thalia's bottle.

"That's enough, Thals. The three of you are stealing the show from the birthday boy."

"That's no problem," Percy laughed.

It was really no problem. Percy was glad that they had decided to sleep over. He also didn't mind the beer. Having a bottle on his seventeenth birthday was refreshing. He relished the freedom of doing something that was a little rebellious (he was pretty sure his mom and Rhea would be ticked off in the morning, but he couldn't care less). It felt good to be unrestrained. If only he could remove all restrictions in his life.

xxx

 **ANNABETH**

xxx

Annabeth was grounded, which didn't make any difference.

The dinner after she sneaked off, Athena scolded her about self-discipline and good-for-nothing hard-headedness. She was reminded that disobedience is a great offense and should therefore be avoided.

"If you're thinking about being a rebel," Athena snapped, "let me tell you that it will lead you nowhere. Behave like an Oliver and don't fail me."

Just wow.

The next day, another bodyguard accompanied her to be fitted for uniform (Olympus Academy is a preparatory school). He didn't let her out of his sight, doing a better job than Salvador, who was reprimanded harshly by Athena. Annabeth was just resigned. She spent the next two weeks at home, either perusing several books in her mother's library or surfing the net.

And then it's first day of school.

xxx

Annabeth arrived thirty minutes before first period. She wanted to have enough time observing what kind of people were to be her schoolmates, so she would be able to act accordingly.

She noted that they all looked like they grew up in rich families. Many appeared outright arrogant and Annabeth knew she'd have to avoid those people. She didn't have much patience for bigheadedness.

She was ready to hate them all, but there were also some who seemed humble enough, conducting themselves like carefree students who don't have overinflated sense of self-importance.

Annabeth made her way to her locker, trying to ignore the stares of some students.

 _Right_ , Annabeth thought, _check out the new student_.

She had always hated attention, which was why she was so relieved when the students decidedly shifted their attention to someone else.

She looked over… and immediately turned back to her locker.

The newcomer was Percy Olympia.

Annabeth felt trepidation trickling back to her bones.

He was apparently the usual center of attention. Everybody stared at him like he's some sort of a superstar, which made sense, given his relationship to the school owner.

But Annabeth thought the attention seemed too much, since they were all children with privileged connections.

At one point, a pretty olive-skinned girl and a curly-haired boy approached him, and Percy seemed really glad to be swept off by them. Some girls giggled as he passed (Annabeth rolled her eyes at this) while some simply greeted him pleasantly.

 _Am I really this unlucky?_ she thought miserably. _Can we please be_ not _classmates?_

Annabeth finished her locker business and trudged off to Latin without much enthusiasm. She was the first to arrive, and she chose a seat in the back of the room. She watched as her classmates entered the room in groups or individually, wishing desperately that Percy won't be one of them.

She almost laughed with delight when their teacher came. Percy was still nowhere in sight and since he'd arrived at school early, it wouldn't make sense that he'd be late for first period.

That's what Annabeth thought.

"Good morning," the teacher greeted, "most of you probably know me already but I was told there's a transferee. So I'm Chiron Brunner and you can call me Mr. Brunner. As for the transferee," he scanned the room, "Miss Chase?"

Everybody turned to look at her. Annabeth didn't feel uncomfortable, though. She was too glad to care. Mr. Brunner gestured for her to come in front and she obliged.

"Please introduce yourself."

Annabeth swept her eyes across the room. Some looked friendly while some didn't. Alright.

"My name's Annabeth Chase," she said clearly. "I'm from San Francisco. Pleasure to meet you."

She didn't add anything and Mr. Brunner nodded. "Very well, Annabeth. Please take your seat."

Annabeth had just sat down when Chiron spoke again.

"You are all senior students now, so it is wise to expect that school work is going to require more effort and—"

Someone knocked on the door, and Annabeth saw Percy Olympia looking sheepishly at Chiron.

"I'm sorry, sir," he said. "Coach Hedge kept me."

Annabeth didn't understand, but it seemed like she's the only one.

"It's alright, Mr. Olympia," Chiron nodded, "please sit down."

 _I'm really the unluckiest girl ever_ , Annabeth thought wearily.

So Percy was indeed her classmate. That should be it. But since fate was really her friend, it decided to make the matter worse. Percy made his way to the back because naturally, the only vacant seat was beside Annabeth's.

Percy glanced at her and did a double take. His face took on an expression of shock, then calculation, and then mischief. He smiled sweetly, sat down, made sure Chiron's not looking, and held out his hand.

"I'm Percy," he whispered sunnily, "I don't believe I've seen you here before."

xxx

Annabeth tried her best to ignore Percy, which was not easy. She could feel him looking at her and could clearly picture the smirk that was undoubtedly gracing his face. She willed herself to focus on the class but found herself wishing for time to be faster so it would be dismissal already.

It felt too long, but she eventually found herself gathering her things together.

"Annabeth, right?" a girl's voice asked.

Annabeth looked up. Standing in front of her was a green-eyed redhead who looked friendly enough.

"Yeah, and you are?"

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare," she replied, "but just call me Rachel. Not Miss Dare and absolutely not Elizabeth."

"Uh, okay."

Rachel smiled, and Annabeth thought she looked pretty. "Don't worry, I'm just introducing myself. I figured that since you're new here, you could use a guide. I've been here for a long time and I know quite a lot."

"Oh, thanks," Annabeth smiled, relieved. She figured it wouldn't hurt to have some assistance, especially since she's surrounded by privileged children. She understood that she'd have to be careful to avoid offending these people, which would most probably cause nothing but trouble.

"Excellent," Rachel looped her arm through Annabeth's and steered her to the door. "What's your second period?"

It turned out that the two of them shared all their morning classes. It also turned out that they shared those classes with Percy.

Annabeth made an effort to sit as far as possible from him. At one point, Rachel gave her an odd look when she pulled her to the chairs she deemed safe but didn't comment.

At lunch, they ate together and Annabeth voiced out the question she'd been carrying around since first period.

"Why do the people here seem so interested in Percy Olympia?" she asked casually.

"Percy Olympia?" Rachel gazed across the cafeteria to where the boy in question was sitting with his friends. Annabeth recognized the curly haired boy with crutches, Grover, and the olive-skinned girl, Bianca, from her classes earlier. With them were four other boys and two pretty girls. Rachel looked wistful.

"Yeah," Annabeth answered. "I was just curious. I mean I know he's the owner's nephew, but the attention seemed too much for that."

Rachel turned back to her and smiled. "Percy is much more than the owner's nephew. For one, he's also the school's star swimmer. He keeps breaking records in swimming competitions. And of course, his family is one of the most powerful in the business industry."

" _His_ family?"

"His _immediate_ family. See, the Olympias have been prominent for a long time. Percy's late grandfather, Kronos, founded their empire. Kronos and his wife Rhea had four children: Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and Hestia. Zeus, the eldest, inherited Olympia Planes, Olympia Airlines and Olympia Hospital and Medical Center. Poseidon, Percy's dad, inherited Olympia Express, Olympia Ships, and Atlantis Resorts. Hades got Olympia Mining Corporation and Olympia Engineering Firm. Hestia, the youngest, got this school and is in charge of charity work, Olympia Foundation."

Annabeth forced her mouth to close. "How did you know all that?"

"Everyone here knows that," Rachel grinned. "Don't worry, I know that's quite a handful to learn."

"It really is a handful. But doesn't Percy have siblings or cousins here? I still think people's treating him like he's in an entirely different level."

"Oh, he does have siblings and cousins. Some of those sitting in his table are his cousins. The blond boy, that's Jason, son of Zeus. He's got an older brother and two older sisters. They're all supposed to get even inheritance. Bianca and the boy sitting next to her, Nico, they're children of Hades. Percy, he's also got an older brother and two older sisters, like Jason. Her sisters, Rhode and Kym, don't want a lot of the inheritance, though. Guess, they hate how busy business life is. They each asked for one yacht and one resort to manage, and that's about it. The rest are to be split between Percy and his brother Triton."

Annabeth waited.

Rachel chuckled. "I guess that doesn't completely explain Percy's being the most special."

"That doesn't," Annabeth agreed.

"I think it's the attitude," Rachel decided. "Percy is a very good young man. Despite his powerful background, he's very humble and nice to everyone. He's got a good sense of humor. He's very loyal to his family and friends. He's gentle and helpful. He's just so kind, and patient, and just about every good quality there is. Do you know that the three Olympia brothers have this great rivalry among themselves? Hestia and Rhea were the only ones who can calm them down whenever they had big fights and such. The three of them tried hard to keep their face-to-face encounters to a minimum, and by extension, their families. But when Percy was born, that all changed. Percy was like… the glue who drew them all together. His siblings and cousins love him so much that their parents had no choice but to allow them to meet as much as they want. Look how close they are."

Annabeth wondered how Rachel knew all that, but Annabeth could see what she meant. At Percy's table, everyone was laughing merrily and comfortably, as if they're happily contented to be just sitting there.

"Plus," said Rachel, "even you can't deny that he's very handsome."

Annabeth just shrugged. Even in the cafeteria, Percy attracted attention without trying. He didn't seem aware that the other students kept looking at his table, especially the girls.

Annabeth turned back to her food.

And she didn't notice that students were also glancing at her direction, especially the boys. Percy was one of them.


End file.
